Gone in December
by Big Diesel
Summary: "Sometimes a thought is closer to the truth, to reality, than an action. You can say anything, you can do anything, but you can't fake a thought." When a person wants to end things, they mean it. Even if it means to take another person with them. {AU} {Yandere!Ochako x Izuku}
1. The Lord Only Knows

**Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic using the characters from _Boku no Hero Academia._ I have just got started with the show, so have mercy on the canon divergence. This story is going to be a horror-drama-suspense yandere story. My girlfriend ([thegirlfriendoftheauthor]) and I are working on this. We are still putting pieces together on how we want this story to be. So, please excuse us if this will be a slow read, a short story, or something. We are still watching the show. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to check out our other stories. **

**A/N: The story contains abuse of all spectrums, depression, suicidal thoughts. Reminder: this is a fiction. If anyone can deviate reality from fantasy, then please continue to read.**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka was thinking of ending things. Nothing more blunt than making that statement of fact. As she boarded the train to head home, the idea came to her head. As if outside environment collaborated with the synapses of her brain. What reason warranted to end things? Was something wrong in her life? Depression? Suicidal? Abuse?

The feeling didn't faze her, but it sure did resonate. It settled into her mind, establish residence, and concluded that on Sunday, she was going to end it all.

On Sunday, she was going to be sixteen years old.

Sixteen? The number itself displays a strong meaning. A transition to adulthood. A progression in the next step of age. Just another day in her book of life. Her brain was addressing to her mind when something was established to end it all, why does it matter? Age is just a number created by man. A timeline of sorts. And throughout this past fifteen years of existence, what has she accomplished to make it permissible to move forward.

Only the Lord knows.

Quite unfortunate for the brunette as she speculated the existence of a so-called God.

If she were thinking of ending things, then should it be the entity's job to intervene? Where was the almighty when the thought enter her brain?

Just like the gum that was currently sticking on her shoe, that thought sticks. It stays. It lingers. It dominates. The thought is there whether she likes it or not. When she eats, when she sleeps, when she is standing in front of the class. It stays. It tells her like a whisper in the wind.

 _I'm thinking of ending things._

Her resolution was to occur on a Sunday. On a Sunday that was her birthday. Sixteen years. Sixteen years of being on this Earth. Sixteen years of life. Sixteen. Why that number? Why that day? Why not the day after? Why not the day before?

Only the Lord knows.

Very unfortunate that she displayed her doubts of a higher power.

 _Sometimes a thought is closer to the truth, to reality, than an action. You can say anything, you can do anything, but you can't fake a thought._

Izuku Midoriya told her one day as the pair were studying after school. She remembered for the snow blocked the view of the town. Everything was clouded. Everything was clogged. She felt congested. Like she had a cold, but once he spat those words, it opened her to a new paradigm.

She was intrigued. She wanted more. She wanted further information. The school bell chimed, alerting those who remained in the building to leave for it was closing time.

She never got that chance to ask further of Izuku. She watched him gather his books and headed into the hallway, leaving her alone in the classroom.

 _He left me with a lingering thought. Why produce such an action without further explaining it? Why leave me in such a plot hole? A cliffhanger?_

One thing was for certain. Ochaka was left intrigued of the green haired boy.

She exited from the train and headed into the depot. She boarded a bus to take her to her home. She sat at the very back, ignoring the stares of the people who watched her board the bus. Some of them gave her disapproving looks as other snickered. They probably noticed her unkempt hair. They probably noticed her uniform being messy, dirtied, and button wronged.

Maybe, they were noticing the cuts on her arms.

She looked to the window, ignoring the metropolis at bay and listening to her music as she boarded her destination.

It didn't matter for on Sunday, she was going to end things. This Sunday. Her sixteen birthday. Why that date? Why not the day before? Why not the day after?

She questioned the so-called God on such reasoning. It didn't matter. Did this world really matter? As if she did anything to contribute to this desolate society, she thought. As if what she did matter. As if what she did was going to make her parents proud.

 _Ochaka, what is going on?_

 _Why aren't you focusing on your studies?_

 _Do you need help? We can get you some help?_

"I'm beyond help, Mama, Papa," she murmured. "No one can help me. I am beyond help. I am thinking of ending things. Nothing more, nothing less."

She watched as a small child poked fun at her. She returned with a friendly smile, followed by a razor from her sleeve pocket.

The child released tears. The parent turned to the point of origin.

Ochaka feigned sleep.

She grabbed the bus brake to stop to her destination. She had finally made it to her apartment. The watchful eyes no longer mattered as she descended out of the bus. She took her breath as she returned back to her apartment.

Her personal hell.

She took the six flights of stairs to her apartment. The elevator was broken yet again. She had made complaints to the superintendent, but fallen on deaf ears. It didn't matter anyway.

She entered her apartment. Darkness can commenced as its vessel has returned. She turned on the light switch.

The light bulb was out.

She tossed her backpack to the kitchen table. She would have to buy another lightbulb. She has two more days before her birthday, so she has time.

She opened the refrigerator for something to eat. She managed to find some leftovers. She threw them into the microwave. As her food was cooking, she went to the sink to pour some water. She filled her glass enough so she can make room for some ice.

She turned the faucet and went to the freezer. She was very delicate as she opened the freezer.

She pressed onto some heavy objects as she reached for some ice cubes.

"Excuse me, Mama, Papa. Just getting some ice." She closed the door, putting the ice cubes into her glass. She returned to the table when hearing the sound of her dinner ready.

Ochaka wasn't sure to call her dinner. Originally, it was seasoned chicken and rice. However, she was running low on food and her government checks weren't available until the next day. She looked to the freezer. Improvisation at its finest, she told herself.

She said her grace as she partook on her meal. She looked to the newspaper for her reading pleasure. She skimmed as she reading.

 _The missing Uraraka couple of Mie Prefecture have yet to be found…._

 _The daughter of the missing Uraraka couple has been cleared of any wrongdoing…_

 _Police need your help in finding a local high school student. Sixteen year old, Izuku Midoriya, was last spotted leaving U.A. High School on Thursday afternoon. Witnesses say Midoriya boarded a train and wasn't seen since. Concerned parents and residents are scouring throughout the area on his whereabouts…._

She finished her meal in silence. She folded her newspaper to leave it on the table. After washing the plate, she went into the living room. She was heading for the bedroom.

She took calm breaths. She didn't really display much emotion. She approached the door and opened it. Upon seeing what was in front of her, her disdain turned into a bedeviling smile.

She licked her lips as she saw Izuku. On her bed lied Izuku. He was naked with both of his wrists and neck tied up with a rope suspended from the ceiling. The rope was pulled taut so Izuku could stand on his toes. Judging from her position, Izuku was careful not to put too much pressure for the rope would dig into his neck, choking him in the process.

Upon seeing Ochako, tears were released from his fading eyes. The gag muffled his cries as she approached closer to him.

"Good evening, Izuku," asked Ochako as she pulled the ball gag from his mouth. "Did you sleep well?"

His response was spitting in her face. Ochako didn't flinch. She actually expect it. She felt the warm saliva dripped to her lips. She licked as she consumed his hatred.

She clicked his tongue. "Such bravery. I have always loved a strong-minded boy like you." She reared her arm back and slapped Izuku across the face. Blood splattered in the process. "That was why I have chosen. Such a strong-willed boy. You left me lingering in those thoughts." She furrowed her eyebrows. "And I just can't have that kind of boy in my life, now can we?"

She returned the ball gag back into his mouth. He muffled as she turned around and jolted with the ropes. He screamed as his line of oxygen was called off.

"Yes! Scream," purred Ochako. "Scream the very thing that causes love and pain in this world. Life?"

She watched as his body jolted. She wanted enough so his body can discolor. The thoughts were making her loins linger.

"I am thinking of ending things, Izuku," she said as she held on the ropes. "Sunday will be the day." She looked to him. "I am actually not that upset. I mean, sixteen. Too short of an age."

She gave him a little leverage, releasing a little tension, which made him gasp for air.

"Yet again, my Izuku. I must thank you. For it were those words that free me," she said.

She returned to tightening her grips with the rope.

"However, a new change of plans," she laughed. "For when Sunday comes, it won't just be me ending things."

 _ **For you will be joining me.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. The Snake and the Serpent

Deku was too weak to fight back. Even as she undid the ropes to put him back on her bed, he was too fragile, too weak, an easy prey if he wanted to escape. He felt like a battered canvas, overused and abuse without any care. His body was battered, looking like a paint by numbers. As much as he could produce, he tilted his head onto the pillow. His tears would have to serve as nourishment for he couldn't remember the last time Ochaka gave him a decent meal. Shoes, scraps, and her naturally made juices weren't going to provide many nutrients for it resulted in his vomiting. Ochaka would click her tongue or scoff at him, resultingly kicking him in his stomach and making him eat his vomit. In her wretched, horrid words, "can't waste any drops now, can we?"

Ochaka crossed her legs. She yawned sarcastically. No longer amused by the abuse she had given Izuku. She was becoming bored actually. Bondage was something that she was sort of interested in. She happened to walk into it when she was a young child. Wasn't sure she had learned it from her father or a visiting uncle, what she did learn was the amount of control it does. Deku was the first. The urge of seeing a man torn down. Ridiculed, spat on, kicked on, and even urinated on, it was like seeing a work of art, according to the mind of Ochaka. She was creating art. Speaking of which, she reached into the nightstand to retrieve a camera and a collar.

"If you know what's good for you," she said with sternness. "Then I suggest you turn over so you can put on this collar." It was a rusty colored diamond studded collar. She had purchased it from the pet store when she had a dog. She didn't remember if she let the dog loose or it choked on its own collar. She wasn't sure which of the two. Her nightmares were becoming more realistic. A silver lining is that the dog was named Deku.

Izuku hesitated, but permissibly put on the collar. He couldn't afford another hit, regardless of the fact she would do it anyway for the thrill. What could have possibly happened in those few, short days that changed Ochaka? What warranted her change? How come him? His vision started to blur. He was losing consciousness.

Ochaka slapped that feeling right out of him.

"Did I said that you go to sleep?" She tugged him by his collar, wrapping it tightly where their eyes met. "You are not going to end things without me, Deku." She snapped her fingers. "Or at least not on your own terms." She pointed to the bed. "Now, get in a stance of a dog. Get on your knees and hang your arms loose." She wrapped her fist. "Do you need some motivation, Deku?"

"No, Ochaka, I…." He was slapped once again. A teeth-rattling slap that blinded his vision. His eyes were ringing. How much more can you take?

"Apparently, you forgot your place, dog," she said angrily. "What am I to you?" She grabbed the collar. "Say it?"

"God," he answered weakly.

"Say it again, boy."

"God."

"Right, Deku. And how do you address your God?"

"As my mistress….my savior...my Lord of host."

She patted his cheek. "You are more intelligent than I thought. Now, stand still and get into doggie mode, doggie."

"Yes...God."

Ochaka snapped pictures. She wanted details. She wanted a picture of seeing another human being torn down by her own callous hands. Flashes of light bounced from the wall. He stood in position for she knew she would strike if he did. Be as it may, if he did follow directions, she was going to hit him anyway. What was he going to do? She would be damned if he escaped. She wasn't going to leave this world alone. If it wasn't Deku, then it wouldn't be anybody.

For her planned end, Deku was under her plans. She smiled as watching her subject being filmed under her scrutiny. That rush that filled her brain. No drug couldn't compare to the natural dopamines that created her very being. She was really feeling like a god.

A detriment, fallen-from-grace God. The type of God that she knew she wasn't in the Book of Life, but going to the pits of hell. She didn't care. One thing was for certain, hell was going to make room for Deku.

Because she wanted Deku to hate her as much as she could.

"You are my work of art, Deku. Now bark for me."

"Woof, woof," he said weakly.

"There you go! Now, shake your ass for me, dog!"

Izuku followed direction, knowing the shame and the embarrassment that filled his weak mind.

Ochaka was finished. She retreated her camera back into the drawer. Once he was asleep, she was going to develop them. Artifacts, she said to herself. Articles that can be studied for those who will eventually discover this after they find them.

"Very good, boy," she said insincerely as she patted him on his head. "Know we can play a game."

He whimpered, "What game?"

Her eyes went dulled. He fearfully knew what was going to happen. She slowly pulled down her stockings. Ochaka dangled the stockings in front of his fearful eyes. She slid down from his face to his neck. She chuckled. "A nice little game of is there a God?"

Izuku gasped from the suffocating feeling that now surrounded him. He tried to grasp something as he could only grab nothing but air. It felt like a sickening feeling to Izuku. He still was taken aback as his captor, his best friend wrapped her stockings around his neck, taking whatever energy away from him. She tied it like a shoelace, putting her bare feet against his neck. She dragged him to the floor.

As he fell, he begged her to stop. She didn't. She looked and she smiled. His pleading only intensified her excitement as he was under the mercy of her stockings.

"Oh, I am so overjoyed to see you and Mr. Snake getting along," she said.

He crackled, trying his hardest to breathe. He kicked his feet. He grabbed the stocking, fighting as much as he could to let her stop.

"Why are you fighting with Mr. Snake," she asked. "If you don't stop, you are going to make me really angry."

She didn't display frustration or anguish. This was simply a game to her and he was her pawn.

He was still gasping for breath. He clutched his hand around her hands to get her off of him. When seeing that, she pressed harder; causing spit to come from his mouth. She did soft and light giggles.

He was kicking and struggling. He was beyond panic mode. He knew that death was coming at any moment. For a second, he did not mind that.

Ochaka never gave him that chance.

She unwrapped the stocking and he breached for air like a whale in the sky. He breached for air like a rocket heading into space.

He got on his knees, holding to his neck. He was close to retching. He was coughing, but feel relieved that he was alive.

Footsteps echo from behind him and stood right before him. As the bedroom light swayed from one place to another, he took a look at Ochaka. "Death is too easy for you, Deku," she told him as she knelt in front of him.

"Yes," he quietly agreed.

"Did you enjoy Mr. Snake?" She pulled the stockings and dangled them around his face. For a second, he caught a scent of her stockings. They smell of fresh powder.

"Yes." he lied to her. It didn't matter. At this point, telling the truth or lying was the same as having a discussion with the devil and the serpent. The devil gives you eternal torment and suffering. The serpent whispers sweet lies into your ear. The lesser of two evils, he thought.

"Crawl to me," she told him.

Izuku followed suit as he crawled to the bed where Ochaka was residing. As he approached her, she grabbed his chin so her eyes can be on him. "Today is Friday. My birthday is in two days. Remember what I have said to you on the first night of your captivity?"

"I am thankful for you to free me."

"On Sunday, we are going to be free." She kneeled forward to lick his lips. "Lick your nutrient, boy."

Izuku followed his direction for he didn't want to get hurt again.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
